La Reine des Neiges
La Reine des Neiges (Frozen en version originale) est un long-métrage d'animation sorti en 2013. Il s'agit du cinquante-troisième Grand classique Disney. Le film est réalisé par Chris Buck et la scénariste Jennifer Lee et produit par Peter Del Vecho. La musique est signée par Robert Lopez et Kristen Anderson-Lopez. Il est librement inspiré du conte éponyme de Hans Christian Andersen publié en 1844. Le film possède une suite sous forme d'un court métrage : La Reine des Neiges : Une Fête Givrée, sorti le 13 mars 2015 aux États-Unis puis le 25 mars 2015 en France. Il y a également une suite au cinéma : La Reine des Neiges 2, sortie le 20 novembre 2019 en France puis le 22 novembre 2019 aux États-Unis. Synopsis Elsa et Anna sont deux sœurs, princesses du royaume d'Arendelle, qui ont respectivement huit et cinq ans. Elles sont les filles du roi et de la reine d’Arendelle. Elsa, la grande sœur, possède le pouvoir de faire de la neige et de la glace d’un geste de la main ou du pied. Ensemble, elles s’amusent de cette magie dans la salle du trône faisant des bonhommes de neige et des glissades. Mais un jour Elsa blesse sa sœur Anna en lui jetant accidentellement une boule de neige à la tête. Après cet incident, Anna aura une mèche blanche dans les cheveux. Les parents emportent leurs deux filles, Anna et Elsa, chez les trolls. Là, le sage des trolls guérit Anna et lui enlève par précaution tous les souvenirs de la magie pour qu’elle ne demande plus à Elsa de faire des tours. Il prévient Elsa que ses pouvoirs ne feront que croître et qu’elle doit apprendre à les contrôler. La peur sera sa pire ennemie. En attendant, le roi prend des précautions. Afin que les pouvoirs d’Elsa ne s’ébruitent pas, il limite les contacts avec l’extérieur et le personnel. Pour éviter tout nouvel accident, les deux sœurs sont séparées. Désormais, chacune a sa chambre et elles ne peuvent plus jouer ensemble. Elsa doit aussi porter des gants pour qu’elle ne forme pas de la glace sur tout ce qu’elle touche. Plusieurs années plus tard, les deux sœurs, Anna et Elsa, sont adolescentes ; leurs parents partent en voyage, mais leur bateau est pris dans une tempête et fait naufrage. Respectant toujours les précautions de son père et de sa mère, Elsa n’ouvre pas sa porte à sa jeune sœur Anna et chacune doit faire son deuil de son côté. Trois ans plus tard, Elsa a l’âge d’être reine et doit succéder à son père sur le trône. Exceptionnellement, le château ouvre ses portes à la population et aux notables pour le couronnement. Durant le bal qui suit, les deux sœurs se retrouvent et sympathisent. Anna rencontre aussi le prince Hans des Iles du Sud. Ils font connaissance et tombent amoureux. Hans demande à Anna de l’épouser. Elle accepte et le présente à Elsa. Mais celle-ci refuse de donner sa bénédiction à un mariage aussi soudain. Le ton monte entre les deux sœurs, Anna et Elsa. Anna arrache un gant d’Elsa et celle-ci fait un geste malencontreux et dévoile ses pouvoirs en formant un arc de glace autour d’elle. L’assemblée est stupéfaite et déjà on parle de sorcellerie. Craignant d’être arrêtée et condamnée, Elsa quitte le château et fuit vers le nord. Alors qu’on est en été, il commence à neiger. Anna, se sentant coupable, demande son cheval et part à la recherche de sa sœur en espérant pouvoir tout arranger. Le lendemain, tout le royaume est couvert d’une épaisse couche de neige. D’abord à cheval puis à pied, Anna avance péniblement. Le soir, elle arrive à un commerce perdu dans les bois. Elle y achète des vêtements chauds et demande au vendeur s’il n’a pas vu passer la reine. Alors, entre un jeune montagnard vendeur de glace nommé Kristoff. Il dit que la tempête de neige vient de la montagne du Nord. Anna obtient de lui qu’il l’y mène avec son traîneau. Après quelques péripéties, elle retrouve Elsa dans un palais de glace. Mais elle ne parvient pas à la convaincre de revenir à Arendelle ni de supprimer l’hiver. Elsa lui répond que ça lui est impossible et lui demande de partir craignant un nouvel accident. Devant l’insistance d’Anna, elle perd son calme et lui jette encore involontairement un sort ; mais cette fois elle la touche au cœur. Comme Anna se relève et refuse toujours de partir, elle emploie les grands moyens en créant avec ses pouvoirs un monstre de neige qui se charge de la sortir. Dehors, Kristoff remarque que les cheveux d’Anna blanchissent et s’en inquiète. Il la mène chez les trolls pour la soigner. Le sage constate qu’Elsa a mis de la glace dans le cœur d’Anna et annonce qu’elle va se changer en statue de glace. Il ne peut rien faire : seul un geste d’amour tendre et sincère peut dégeler un cœur de glace. Alors, Kristoff propose de ramener Anna auprès de Hans afin qu’il lui donne un baiser comme geste d’amour. Auparavant, au château, Hans a vu revenir le cheval d’Anna seul. Croyant qu’elle était en danger, il était parti à sa recherche avec quelques volontaires. Il ne trouve pas Anna mais découvre le palais de glace d’Elsa. Là, il parvient à la capturer et la ramène prisonnière au château d’Arendelle. Peu après, Kristoff arrive au château avec Anna transie. Il la confie au personnel mais lui doit rester dehors. Étonnamment, Hans refuse de donner un baiser à Anna et lui avoue qu’il ne voulait l’épouser que pour accéder au trône. Profitant de la situation, il l’enferme dans une chambre sans feu pour la laisser mourir de froid puis, sans attendre sa mort, il prétend aux notables qu’elle est déjà morte assassinée par sa sœur et ordonne l’exécution d’Elsa. Elsa, dans sa cellule, entend qu’on vient la chercher. Apeurée, elle rompt ses chaînes et brise le mur extérieur avec ses pouvoirs et parvient ainsi à s’échapper. Dehors, elle provoque encore par sa peur une tempête de neige. Résigné, Kristoff s’était déjà bien éloigné lorsqu’il aperçoit la tempête autour du château. Il craint pour Anna et fait demi-tour. Quant à Anna, elle s’échappe par une fenêtre et part à la rencontre de Kristoff, son dernier espoir de guérison. Elle vient de comprendre que, par son dévouement désintéressé, il a prouvé son amour. Hans parvient à rejoindre Elsa et prétend que sa sœur est morte. Elsa est atterrée et la tempête s’arrête. Non loin de là, Anna qui titube vers Kristoff aperçoit Hans qui s’approche d’Elsa une épée à la main. Elle change alors de direction et emploie ses dernières forces pour s’interposer juste à temps entre Hans et Elsa. Là, elle se transforme en statue de glace et l’épée de Hans se casse sur sa main. Elsa se relève et reconnaît sa sœur dans cette statue de glace. La croyant perdue, elle ose la toucher, l’embrasse et pleure accrochée à son cou. Alors que les témoins de cette scène baissent la tête en signe de deuil, Anna dégèle à partir du cœur et reprend vie. Elsa comprend qu’avec l’amour elle peut inverser ses pouvoirs et fait disparaître en tendant ses bras toute la glace et la neige du royaume. Hans est arrêté et renvoyé dans son pays. Kristoff reçoit un nouveau traîneau en dédommagement et obtient d’Anna le droit de l’embrasser. Dorénavant, Elsa maîtrise ses pouvoirs et regagne ainsi la confiance de ses sujets. Elle transforme la cour du château en patinoire et c’est sans crainte qu’elle ose tenir sa sœur pour lui apprendre à patiner. Fiche technique Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee et Peter Del Vecho aux Annie Awards 2014. * Titre original : Frozen * Titre français : La Reine des neiges * Réalisation : Chris Buck et Jennifer Lee * Scénario : Shane Morris et Jennifer Lee d'après le conte La Reine des neiges de Hans Christian Andersen * Direction artistique : Michael Giaimo * Musique : Christophe Beck ** Chansons : Kristen Anderson-Lopez (paroles) et Robert Lopez (musique) * Production : John Lasseter (exécutif), Peter Del Vecho et Aimee Scribner (associés) * Société de production : Walt Disney Animation Studios * Société de distribution : Walt Disney Pictures (États-Unis), The Walt Disney Company France (France) * Budget : 150 000 000 USD (215 000 000 USD avec promotion2) * Pays d'origine : États-Unis * Langue originale : anglais * Format : couleur - 35 mm - 2,35:1 - son stéréo * Genre : animation, aventure, comédie, musical * Durée : 102 minutes * Dates de sortie3 : ** États-Unis et Canada : 27 novembre 2013 ** France, Belgique : 4 décembre 2013 Distribution Voix originales * Kristen Bell : Anna * Idina Menzel : Elsa, the Snow Queen (Elsa, la Reine des neiges) * Jonathan Groff : Kristoff * Josh Gad : Olaf * Santino Fontana : Hans * Alan Tudyk : Duke of Weselton (le Duc de Weselton) * Ciarán Hinds : Pabbie6 / Grandpa (Grand-père) * Chris Williams : Oaken * Stephen John Anderson : Kai * Maia Wilson : Bulda * Edie McClurg : Gerda * Robert Pine : Bishop (l'Évêque) * Maurice LaMarche : King of Arendelle (le roi d'Arendelle) * Livvy Stubenrauch : 5-year-old Anna (Anna à 5 ans) * Katie Lopez : 5-year-old singing Anna (Anna à 5 ans, chant) * Agatha Lee Monn : 9-year-old singing Anna (Anna à 9 ans, chant)7 * Eva Bella : Young Elsa (Elsa enfant) * Spencer Lacey Ganus : Teen Elsa (Elsa adolescente) * Jesse Corti : Spanish dignitary (Dignitaire espagnol) * Jeffrey Marcus : German dignitary (Dignitaire allemand) * Tucker Gilmore : Irish dignitary (Dignitaire irlandais) Voix françaises * Emmylou Homs : Anna adulte (voix et chant) et à 8 ans * Anaïs Delva : Elsa (voix et chant) * Donald Reignoux : Kristoff (voix et chant) * Dany Boon : Olaf (voix et chant) * Guillaume Beaujolais : le prince Hans (voix et chant) * Bernard Alane : le Duc de Weselton * Paul Borne : Grand Pabbie * Magali Bonfils : Bulda (voix et chant) * Marie Vincent : Gerda * Frédéric Desager : Oaken * Philippe Catoire : Kai * Yann Guillemot : le roi d'Arendelle * Coralie Thuilier : Anna à 5 ans * Issia Lorrain : Elsa à 8 ans * Lisa Caruso : Elsa à 12 ans * Gilles Morvan : le monstre de glace * Frédéric Souterelle : l'homme sur le port, le villageois se disputant avec un autre et un troll * Pascal Casanova (voix), Daniel Beretta (chant) : le troll aux colliers de pierres bleues * Barbara Beretta : un troll (chant, chœurs) * Fabien Jacquelin : Monseigneur Chansons du film * Le Cœur de glace (Frozen Heart) - Mineurs de glace * Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige (Do You Want to Build a Snowman?) - Anna (à 5, 9 et 15 ans) * Le Renouveau (For the First Time in Forever) - Anna et Elsa * L'amour est un cadeau (Love Is an Open Door) - Anna et Hans * Libérée, délivrée (Let It Go) - Elsa * Le Chant du renne (Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People) - Kristoff * En été (In Summer) - Olaf * Le Renouveau (For the First Time in Forever) (reprise) - Anna et Elsa * Nul n'est parfait (Fixer Upper) - Les trolls * Libérée, délivrée - Anaïs Delva ou Let It Go - Demi Lovato au Québec (générique de fin) Personnages principaux *Elsa *Anna *Kristoff *OlafSven *Sven *Hans *Duc de Weselton *Roi et Reine d'Arendelle ---- Sources : 1 • 2 ar:ملكة الثلج da:Frost de:Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren en:Frozen es:Frozen fi:Frozen – huurteinen seikkailu he:לשבור את הקרח (סרט, 2013) hr:Snježno kraljevstvo id:Frozen it:Frozen - Il regno di ghiaccio ja:アナと雪の女王 nl:Frozen pl:Kraina lodu pt:Frozen: O Reino do Gelo pt-br:Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante ro:Regatul de gheață ru:Холодное сердце (мультфильм) sv:Frost tr:Karlar Ülkesi zh:冰雪奇緣（2013年） Catégorie:Film d'animation en images de synthèse Catégorie:Film sorti en 2013 Catégorie:Film d'animation Catégorie:Classiques d'animation Disney Catégorie:Grand classique Catégorie:Film Catégorie:2013 Catégorie:La Reine des Neiges